51 WAYS TO DRIVE SASUKE TO THE POINT OF SUICIDE!
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: OK! if you've read 51 WAYS TO SEND UCHIHA ITACHI INSANE! then you'll love this one! i'm creating a 51 WAYS CHARACTER CRACK UP! saga... cool huh! ENJOY!
1. PART ONE!

A.N/// yo sup…you CANNOT read this unless you have read. 51 WAYS TO SEND UCHIHA ITACHI INSANE! Yes this is a sequel…kinda…I'm doing one on most of the characters…so hehehe. And if ya wonna help or send some ideas either check my profile for some goody hint or VIA PM! Read it already!

51 WAYS TO DRIVE UCHIHA SASUKE TO THE POINT OF SUICIDE!!!

1# tell him Itachi's gay…(OO)

2# get him drunk and lock him in a room with Sakura… (OO)

3# tell him Orochimaru has naked pictures of him…0.o

4# sell his baby pictures on E-bay… :)

5# make sure Sakura byes most of them….

6# mimic his every move when he's in a bad mood… n.n

7# tell him he looks EXACLY like Itachi only shorter… XD

8# sing Brother my Brother every time he fights Itachi… T.T

9# tie him to a chair and make sure he ain't going anywhere… -.-'

10# record Naruto's catch phrase of 'Believe it!" and play it on loop 24/7… XD

11# make him listen to it…XD

12# dress up as Itachi and glomp him…T.T

13# shave his head while he sleeps… $$

14# steal ALL of his cloths and hide them in Sakura's house… .'

15# paint his bathroom pink while he's out… n.n

16# give ALL of his fan girls his phone number… (If he has one) -.-

17# tell every one there's a party at his place…XD

18# invite Akatsuki… --'

19# tell Orochimaru Sasuke's into him… (OO)

20# Tell Sasuke Orochimaru's into him… again (OO)

21# make up a nickname for him like… Sassy-kun… XD

22# take a photo of him in the shower when he least expects it… :

23# steal ALL of Kakashi's 'icha icha violence' and 'com com paradise' books and hide them under Sasuke's bed…XD

24# blame it on Naruto… :D

25# lock him in a room with Rock Lee… XD

26# tie him to a chair and lock him in with Orochimaru… ((OO))

27# record it… :)

28# send it to Itachi some how… XD

29# steal one of Itachi's cloaks and weld it to Sasuke so he can't take it off… .

30# show Itachi and tell him his little brother wants to be just like him... XD

HAHAHAHA! (Ducks as chair flies her way) "Hey watch it!" any who funny no? Did you like it! If you liked the first one and this one then I'm sure you'll love my next one coming! 51 WAYS TO TURN SAKURA AGAINST SASUKE! Hehehehe… hey you no what? I might make this a new gig! THE 51 WAYS CHARACTER CRACK UPS! Yeah I might do that actually…but FIRST! --------------------------------------Next chap…hehehehe---------------------------------------


	2. OMFG PART TWO!

A.N/// well IT'S PART 2 HIPHIP HARRAY!!!! READ IT!! AND REVIEW IT!

31# order 1000,000,000 Itachi plushies and stash them in his closet to the point that if he opens it he'll be buried alive… -.-'

32# send ALL of his fan girls baby pictures of him… XD

33# show him ALL of the YAOI fics about him and Itachi…(OO)

34# make him read EVERY ONE…T.T

35# distract him whenever he's walking up a tree… ''

36# record him falling… 0.o

37# edit the video by putting in the sound of a girl screaming… O,o

38# send it to every Shinobi in Konoha including him and Itachi… wtf?

39# shave off his eyebrows when he's sleeping to complete the hairless look… (OO)

40# then put lots of pink and blue make up on him… .

41# take a photo of it…XD

42# again…send it to EVERY Shinobi in Konoha including Itachi but minus him… XD

43# blame it on Kakashi…-.-'

44# Paint EVERY THING in his room pink….

45# blame it on Itachi…(OO)

46# tell him about this fic… $.$'

47# make him read it…XD

48# send it to every computer in the world in front of him… "."

49# say "oops"…''

50# tell him it was Naruto's idea… and not to kill the messenger… XD

51# then… RUN FOR YOUR FREAKEN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N/// yay! Finished! Only took me about ten minutes but it was hard to come up with good ones… any who review to keep me motivated! Oh and I'll continue this little 51 WAYS CHARACTER CRACK UPS if you review all of the ones to follow! (dodges flying kunai) "hey watch it emo!" (dodges Fuuma…not fast enough so it cuts bit of hair) (OO) (glares) Sasuke: -gulps- "WHY YOU LIL UCHIHA BASTARD NOT EVEN ITACHI HAD BALLS TO DO THAT!" (Sasuke freaks out and commits suicide…) –sweat drops- "mission accomplished"


End file.
